


One last call

by Morathi_Cain



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Memories, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Trust, but at least they have each other, it doesn't end well, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: Jyn and Cassian went a long way to find the plans of the Death Star ... and to trust each other. Now they face their last moments together. Which are full of memories and revelations.It's amazing how far they've come together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nevaeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevaeh/gifts).



> I've watched Rogue One three times already and I can't get over it yet. So I had to write this OC to voice all the feelings I felt during these last minutes.
> 
> This one is for you, Nevaeh, my companion for all the Star Wars feels! Thank you!

Cassian was heavy on her shoulder, while she dragged him off the platform.

She had no idea of the state of his wounds, but it sure didn’t look well to her. He had been shot at and on top of that he had fallen down quite some distance.

How he had managed to climb up to her she didn’t know.

But he had done so and he had shot her arch enemy, the man who had ruined her life.

She still didn’t understand why he wouldn’t let her kick him, but it didn’t matter anymore.

They wouldn’t survive this day. Probably not even the next hour.

If no one would shoot them on their way out they’d probably die trying to get off this fraking planet.

For once in her life she didn’t want to die even though she knew she would.

She wasn’t particularly afraid of dying, but for the first time in years she belonged. For the first time since her mother’s death she had friends, a real family.

Saw had been a mentor, a teacher, but no real friend. Some kind of family, yes, but she had recognized his fanatism, even as a child. You don’t simply trust someone like that.

But he had still managed to betray her and she had sworn to never feel that way again.

She’d had enough of it.

Her father had left her, letting himself being kidnapped by the Imperials.

Her mother had chosen to die a senseless death while trying to rescue her father.

To this day Jyn wasn’t sure what her mother had wanted to do. Why didn’t she shoot immediately, not giving any of them a chance to aim at her? Had she really thought this Imperial would let her father go?  
And why would she abandon her child for this foolish plan?

She got betrayed again by Saw and it hardened her resolve to avoid any personal connection.

Since then Jyn had lived to survive. Her anger fuelled her and her training made it possible for her to get through.

But she had met Cassian and at some point during their mission she had started to trust him.

What a big mistake, because he betrayed her as well.

Her father’s death, Saw’s death ... for almost ten years she hadn’t felt so many emotions at once. It was too much. She was hurt, tried to work around it, when she suddenly realized she wasn’t able to close her eyes anymore.

It had been easy, before. Close your eyes and walk. Do what you need to survive. Don’t think about Saw, don’t think about your father. They’re all dead and you only need to survive. Steal from the Empire if you must. Steal from the Alliance if it’s necessary. Don’t be passionate. Don’t feel ...

The elevator moved downwards and Cassian lifted his weight from her, using the wall as support.

It was a long way down and it would buy them time as long as no one decided to shoot the whole tower.

Jyn didn’t step away, didn’t want to lose the closeness.

The electric light flickered. Something must have happened, but the elevator was still moving and neither of them said anything.

Jyn didn’t want to die. She wanted to live.

For a short moment she looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

For him.

Even though he had betrayed her once, he had gained her trust again and it was stronger than before.

It was even possible that more of their friends were waiting outside for them. But Cassian was the only one she was sure of at this precise moment. He was the only one she could touch to remind herself he was still alive. To remind her she was still alive.

Funny how she discovered her desire to live just when she was about to die.

Jyn looked up into Cassian’s face. She found him looking back at her, his gaze unwavering, searching for something.

The flickering light made it difficult to see him clearly, but she had no problems to read him.

Her heart ached and she had this urge to get closer, to touch and hold him.

Jyn moved and her hand gripped his wrist hard as if he would be wretched from her any moment.

She didn’t know what those feelings deep inside her meant. She didn’t know what would have been, if they hadn’t been on this mission. If they had more time.

It didn’t matter.

Cassian’s hand came up to her face, caressing her face with light touches.

She wished the ride would never end.

But it would and maybe those were the last few seconds Cassian and she would ever have together.

Closing the small distance between them, their gazes still locked, she moved to embrace him and pressed a kiss onto his lips.

She wanted him to know of her affections, of her feelings. She wanted him to know he mattered to her. And she wanted to show him in any possible way.

No one ever had kissed her since her mother’s death and no one had hugged her since Saw had thought her too old for such childish behaviour. Jyn had never trusted anyone to let them close enough to do so but now she did and Cassian responded by kissing her back, putting his arms around her and keeping his eyes open.

A loud noise made them separate at once, signalling their arrival on the ground.

Jyn suspected to be killed as soon the elevator opened, but there was nothing but chaos.

Soldiers were running and buildings were collapsing.

Did they actually have a chance?

Jyn pulled Cassian’s arm over her shoulder again, dragging him out in the open.

They had only gone a few steps when reality got back to them. Up in the sky was the weapon Galen Erso had told them about. And it was preparing to shoot.

 

_________________________

 

Cassian didn’t know how many bones he had broken by falling down and which part of him was burned thanks to the shot he had received.

He didn’t know, because he didn’t care.

All he could think of was Jyn and the data she was carrying.

Krennic wouldn’t stop before she was dead and he was still unwounded, without a day’s worth of fighting.

Every second was important and if Cassian was able to buy her even one moment to send the data, he would do it.

Slowly he started climbing, trying to forget the ache which shot through his body.

Something akin to thunder shook the building, making him climb even faster. He worried he wouldn’t be fast enough and there would be no Jyn, no data to save.

But there she was, standing in front of Krennic, threatening him as if he didn’t have a weapon.

Cassian didn’t want to give Krennic a chance. He aimed and shot.

His aim was terrible, but he hit his target and Krennic went down with a cry.

Cassian kept the gun pointed at the director while Jyn ran towards him and the console, sending the data. But Krennic wasn’t moving at all and Cassian wondered if he had aimed better than he had thought.

It didn’t matter. Even if this guy wasn’t dead, they had fulfilled their mission. There was nothing he could do about it.

When Jyn stepped to his side it was as if all the energy left him and his hand dropped down to his side.

It was over. His part was over and now all he could do was hope and wish for some rebel to fulfil their destiny, their mission.

Jyn looked back to Krennic, full of anger and hatred.

“No. It’s over.”

Cassian pulled her against himself, preventing her from kicking or shooting the man who had ruined her life.  
She didn’t put up much of a fight and instead resigned almost instantly.

He didn’t know why it was so important for him she wouldn’t waste her last moments with this asshole and violence. Their life had been violent enough. They needed a well deserved break and what better time for a break than what was probably their last moment before death?

Cassian had almost forgotten his wounds, but as they went back to the elevator it all came back.

Jyn draped his arm around her shoulder, dragging him forward.

They were about to die.

Still, they were trying to flee. Thanks to their survival instinct.

Their mission was over and they could die knowing they had done what needed to be done. But why did they still try to get back to safety? Why did it matter if they died up here or down there?

Cassian had always fought for the greater good. Never since he’d been six years old had there been any question about it. He fought against the Empire for a better galaxy, a better universe.  
He had always had friends, but it was difficult to keep anyone close during these times.

It had all changed since he had met Jyn.

He not only fought for his friends, he wanted to live for them as well. Not for himself, not for his next mission, but for Jyn.

He had betrayed her, had started to doubt his orders because of her and she had fought against him, had forgiven him.

Now she was standing by his side. She was close even though she didn’t need to support him anymore at the moment. Her gaze was directed at his face and her hand held his wrist in a steely grip.  
He didn’t want her to let go.

But why was she doing this? Why was he so important to her?

He didn’t know and he didn’t understand.

The only thing important was that he mattered. She mattered.

He tried to show her with his gaze, because he wasn’t able to put it in words.

And while doing so he tried to memorise every little inch of her face, her hair, all of her.

When Jyn moved towards him, Cassian moved as well. He responded to her kiss with all his feelings, his hope, his fear. He tried to hold her tight as if it could prevent them from ever letting go.

He felt invincible and alive but at the same time knew they would face death as soon as they stepped outside the tower.

But to his surprise no one was shooting at them.

At least no one in close distance.

The Death Star was high up in the blue sky, ruining what could have been a nice and beautiful day.

Without a word they started to wander further. They had no real aim, but since the Death Star had appeared there was no hope to survive this encounter. Not after what had happened on Jeddah.

They dragged themselves alongside fallen soldiers, burning buildings and killed rebels.

“The shore.” Jyn murmured.

A slight breeze made their heads turn and they staggered through a few plants to find the shore deserted. No one was here to disturb them or shoot at them and maybe for once in a long time they would be able to have their well deserved break.

Knowing he wouldn’t need to stand up again, Cassian let himself fall to the ground while Jyn dropped down next to him.

They smiled at each other.

“Your father would have been proud of you.”

Cassian wanted to tell her so much more, it hurt. He would never be able to tell her about his childhood or to listen to her own stories.

Jyn grasped his hand, unable to say anything at all.

It wasn’t enough and Cassian pulled her into his arms, trying to share his whole being with her, to assure her he would be with her until the end.

The green energy bolt had left the Death Star and the impact shook the earth under their feet.

Jyn pulled him even closer.

Another heartbeat.

“Cassian, I ...”

 

Silence.

 

 

_The end_


End file.
